


Of Raphael

by WatercolourSkies



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Gen, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Pre-Canon: Good Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolourSkies/pseuds/WatercolourSkies
Summary: God has a job for Raphael, one that She knows that he can handle and is sure that he will thoroughly enjoy.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Of Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this quick little story! It can be read on it's own, but does connect to my fic, 'A Promise Kept', so feel free to read that too if you like angst with a happy ending.

This was a big responsibility for any angel, and God was fully aware of this, but something told Her that Raphael could handle it. 

“You see,” She was explaining, “some angels are made with special bonds between them; bonds that, while they can obviously be formed between any two angels, will carry them through their lives together from the very beginning. This will not necessarily make them inseparable, but it does mean that, whatever happen, they will always come back to each other. Some angels have even found that it helps them know when the other is in trouble, or even what they are feeling or thinking.” 

“And You think that I’d be capable of having that bond with someone?” Raphael asked uncertainly. 

“Yes,” God said with not a trace of doubt in her mind. “I can tell you are ready, Raphael. You always have been. Soon, I will create an angel, but while I will be the one making him, he will also be created from a part of you: your soul. This will create the unbreakable bond. It will be your responsibility and yours alone to guide. You will be his mentor, his best friend, his _soulmate_ .” Her last word carried a large amount of significance, Raphael could tell. “You will love each other deeply, eternally, and his name will be Aziraphale.” Aziraphale: _Of Raphael._

“Aziraphale.” The name fizzed in Raphael’s mouth and he felt the urge to say it again, to keep on saying it until his voice grew hoarse because it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. “So, does that mean that _Aziraphale_ will be... my son?” 

“Well, not biologically. If you feel that your relationship is a familial one, then I suppose, yes, but the choice is completely yours and Aziraphale’s,” God said, choosing Her words carefully. “Your relationship could also be one of siblings, of friends... or something else.” 

Raphael nodded, not sure why what God was saying was making him smile so much. “Thank you so much for this honour,” he said. 

“There is no need to thank me,” God replied, kindly. “I know that you are the best choice for who should take on this task. You will take good care of him.” It was not an order or demand, Raphael knew, but simply a fact. God was not telling him that he must take care of Aziraphale, simply that, with her ineffable ways, he would. 

_Aziraphale,_ Raphael thought again. He hadn’t even been created yet, but Raphael knew just how right God was: he would love Aziraphale with all his heart, and then some.


End file.
